The Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?
1. Prologue l Invitation

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**The Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Pairing : S x S**

**Genre: Romance, AU**

**Summary: **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?

**Authors Notes:** Yay! Prologue is here. A new story is going to unfold. This story will overlap Tomoyo and Eriol's story as noted. I hope you guys are as excited as I am when I'm plotting off the story line! I hope you guys like it. Please read and review!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Prologue : Invitation**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Mr. and Mrs. Hiroshi Daidouji request the honour of your presence at the marriage of their daughter Tomoyo Daidouji to Eriol Hiiragizawa son of Mr. and Mrs. Michael Hiiragizawa On Sunday the 14th of March at two o'clock in the afternoon in the glass lake house and thereafter to a reception at Shangri-La Hotel, Tokyo_.

* * *

"It's so cute!" Sakura Kinomoto exclaimed as she excitedly received the beautiful wedding invitation Tomoyo Daidouji handed to her during their usual lunch break at their favorite Piffle Princess coffee shop branch.

It really was. The invitation was rolled up, like a scroll of medieval times held together with a golden ribbon. The outer layer is a handmade oriental flower pressed paper. Inside was another lacy looking parchment which had the information printed out in fancy cursive writing. Sakura didn't even want to open it because of the beauty it held.

"You silly goose, just open it." Tomoyo laughed, "If you want, I'll give you another one for display."

Sakura laughed along as she made her best friend/cousin promise on what she said.

She is really happy for her. Sakura is glad that Tomoyo finally found her prince charming, just like what novels talk about. Eriol Hiiragizawa was handsome, smart and wealthy. Not only that, he's Tomoyo's childhood friend whom she promised to marry ever since elementary school.

It's like the perfect happily ever after.

But all the love in the air just reminded her how lonely she was. She was 25, and single. No boyfriend, no fiancé, no guy friends that even sparked her interest. She can't help but wonder…

Where is my prince charming?

* * *

He opened his eyes, finding himself naked, once again under the white linen of his king sized bed. Of course, he knew he wasn't alone. The woman next to him was still deep in slumber when he woke; her soft breaths were steady and calm. A huge difference of what he experienced the night before.

Just right in time, two knocks came from the door of his room.

He pushed himself slowly out the bed, making sure she didn't wake up and wrapped his beautiful chiseled body with a white bathrobe that was hung neatly by his bedside. He secretly thanked his butler, Wei, for being ever resourceful. His hand ran through his soft auburn hair tousling it a little to make it seem a little more presentable than the bed head appearance he had awhile ago. Slowly he opened the door, which stood an elderly presentable man.

"Master Li, an invitation from Master Hiiragizawa arrived." The man said rather calmly, though he's aware of his master's misdemeanor as a man. He handed the beautiful invitation to him.

"I see." Li Syaoran said as he unrolled the rolled parchment, reading it carefully.

"Please pardon me, but, may I know what is it about?"

Li Syaoran broke into a sarcastic smile, "Eriol is getting married."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**つずける.**


	2. Chapter 1 l Polar Opposites

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Pairing : S x S**

**Genre: Romance, AU**

**Summary: **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?

**Review Corner:**

Shanaa12 - I can't promise anything, but I'll consider your suggestion. Thank you for reading!

lovelessblackwings ; FFX2player ; Ethereal Plethora ; humbleblossom-paulina ; Aeriichan - And more you shall have. I tried to make this chapter as long as I can. Thank you for your reviews! Hope you continue to support me.

mitsuko310 - It's briefly explained in this chapter. Actually this comment gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks.

Moonlight919 - Thank you for your kind words, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

smile4meeh - Ever thankful for your support. Please continue!

prilly55 - Thank you! I'm really happy that supporters of the first extension is reading this story. It really means a lot to me.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS~**

**Authors Notes:** Hello! ~ How have you guys been? As you could see, chapter one is posted! This chapter will be covering some historical background and connections between the characters. I hope you guys are enjoying summer, while I basically sit around. So boring ~ at least I have the time to write, ne? Thank you for all the reviews, but it won't hurt if I ask for more right?

Please do read and review!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 1 : Polar Opposites**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura Kinomoto felt the warm sun hit her face, causing her to stir from her ever beautiful sleep. Slowly she uncovered her emerald orbs, exposing it to the morning rays that escaped from the window near her bedside. The sudden light irritated her eyes, so she quickly blocked the light off her eyes as she looked up the white ceiling.

Her mind was still blank, yet she knew she still had a lot of work to do. Knowing that her best friend/cousin Daidouji Tomoyo will finally tie the knot with Eriol Hiiragizawa, Sakura took the initiative to run the wedding planning business they invested in. Even though she purposely cut the number of planning request, one plan takes a huge amount of effort and energy.

Sakura forced herself off the comforts of her bed, and then glanced at herself in the mirror attached to her dresser. Her goldenrod colored hair was sticking out in every direction, her eyes looked sullen and still needed sleep & her lips are slightly chapped. Overall, she looked terrible.

Her body did complain about the overtime and the overworking, but Sakura's mind didn't mind it at all. Deep inside her she knew the thought of being loveless not only saddened her but also could leave her in a depressed state. What was wrong with her? Why did she tend to have the worst relationships? Why can't she just have a romantic story like Tomoyo or any of those plotlines of a romance novel? Rather being reminded how sadly single she was, she rather work until she can't think anymore.

Work took off a substantial amount of her day, and then Tomoyo's wedding rehearsal afterwards.

She took a quick shower, applied as much make up to cover up her appearance, dressed appropriately and walked out the door with a smile on her face.

She has a whole day ahead of her, and who knows, maybe today, she'll bump into her prince charming.

Every day she walks out of her home with that mindset, giving out a special radiance.

* * *

"Have you received the invitation?" A deep baritone said in the other line, in a casual way.

"Yes," Li Syaoran clicked his tongue as he loosened his tie a bit. Talking to Eriol Hiiragizawa could be such a pain, but it felt homey. Besides, he is one of his closest friends, "I can't believe you're getting married."

He really can't. Li Syaoran detests the idea of matrimony-having just one nosy, nagging woman by your side the rest of your life-and he can't seem to digest the idea that someone as good-looking and powerful as Eriol Hiiragizawa could just throw his freedom like that. Eriol isn't a womanizer, but his potential is really great. Eriol held a potential possibly greater than Syaoran, which makes him jealous once and awhile. That woman must be quite a catch then.

But of course, Hiiragizawa is Hiiragizawa: the perfect gentleman, the obedient son, the responsible heir, soon to be a husband and a future father. The polar opposite of who he was. Li Syaoran always defined himself as a person whose secrets must not be named, the runaway, a president of a company he himself built (the only one he could ever be proud of), a womanizer and a lone nomad. He let out a painfully miserable smile as Hiiragizawa chatted about his fiancé. The opposites do attract, most commonly between friends.

Eriol is a picture of someone he wished to be, but can never had. Being around him just makes him look at himself and realize what a fool he has become.

At the very least, he decided to cheer the idiot on, even though he always felt so dirty and misplaced around him. Just like that time.

The time they met.

* * *

As usual, Syaoran Li was surrounded by women, all in their pretty cocktail dresses and in their full wealth ordered the best of all wines in the cellar that don't seem to run out. Besides, this bar is not your usual building off the street where common men drink their problems away. It's a place where wealthy and powerful men and women have 'fun' and forget about the pressure in their company's or their family bloodline.

Syaoran, the young president of an IT company that he made off by himself, always held the spotlight where ever he goes. Besides, he was really good keeping women satisfied even though he has hundreds of them waiting in line just to be with him. Even with such a reputation, he made a distinctive mark to separate both work and his 'hobbies' so the latter can't pollute the other.

But he never thought it'll be quite different tonight.

A woman who caught his eye for quite awhile sat in a leather bar stool, drinking away. She was stunning, her European features stood out mostly with that modest black dress of hers. She's new to the bar, so as he thought, since she looked purer than any female that was present that night. In his mind he decided she'll be his next target.

Besides, once in awhile, a virgin will be nice.

"You can't believe who I saw," One of the women who sat in his table came back from the restroom, "I just saw the Hiiragzawa heir."

"No way, you're kidding," another woman chided, "You're probably still drunk."

"No I'm serious," She insisted, "Damn, he looks so hot in real life. I thought I'll be stuck looking at his pictures in Forbes."

"Of course he can't be here, his reputation and his stand remains spotless."

Syaoran, to the point of annoyance got irritated. How dare they speak about another man in front of him. He cleared his throat, trying to break off such an inexcusable topic, but at the very same time a man stepped in.

The song in the background continued to boom, but everyone in the bar grew quiet by his very presence. Even Syaoran was wise enough to just sit down and carefully examine the man that just walked in.

He was no older than him, and by a fat chance, probably he was the same age as him. He had a tall well framed body and his hair was clearly supposed to be neat but somewhat got fazed. His eyes was the most intimidating of all, it was sharp and warm at the same time, powerful and meek. It was almost understandable for the most part, yet due to the reaction of the whole building, he was revered.

"Evelyn," His voice, clear as the rippling of the river headed towards the same girl that Syaoran targeted.

"Eriol." Her voice replied, broken and obviously drunk looked at his eyes.

"Let's go home."

That snapped Syaoran. In an instant he stood up, as he headed to the couple.

"Hey, leave her be," Li snapped, "She's just having a good time."

"You're too drunk to see she's miserable," He replied, calmly.

"I'm not drunk, bastard. Don't go in here as if you're the king of the world."

"I'm not. And I'll be out of here as soon as I get my cousin out of this place."

"Sorry, but your cousin will be staying with me." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Pardon, but I don't even know you and I won't let her stoop that low." Eriol said rather bluntly.

"Why you…!" Syaoran swung a fist towards Eriol, knowing that somehow he'll either dodge or hit him back.

To his surprise, he didn't do either.

He took the blow, which was directly in eye.

In a low voice he asked, "Are you happy now?"

Never in Syaoran's life was he humiliated this way. Then like frozen ice he watched him carried the woman in his arms, and headed out the doors.

* * *

"Li?" The same baritone voice pulled him from his memories, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the first time we met. When I beat the crap out of you."

He could imagine him roll his eyes, "Oh? Yeah, and I clearly remember when you're on your knees begging to not press charges against you."

"I was not," Syaoran quickly said, "I asked you properly so the image of my company won't be burned."

"Just admit your defeat Li."

"Shut up Hiiragizawa."

A comfortable silence dawned between them. Syaoran was somewhat grateful that this man was his friend and not his enemy. If the tables turned quite differently, he often wondered what will happen. And he knew it'll be his downfall than his current success.

"Oh yeah, you'll be my best man."

"What?"

"Am I getting the notion that you're deaf all of a sudden?"

"I hear it clearly," Syaoran sighed, "Why me?"

"Because, you're my friend."

* * *

While Sakura was preparing her work table earlier that morning, she felt her phone started to ring. She felt her hear quicken as she grabbed the phone in her bag. In its display message, a new e-mail just came, and when she opened it she smiled.

_Blossom,_

_Earlier, I was reminded how we met. You still remember don't you? If you ask me, I do. I still remember, really clearly. I haven't change much, but I've gained important comrades at the process. Thanks._

_Monopoly._

_

* * *

_

**つずける****.**


	3. Chapter 2 l In a Diffrent Light

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Pairing : S x S**

**Genre: Romance, AU**

**Summary: **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?

**Review Corner:**

Ariana Chapter 1 : Me too. Bad side always rock.

Moonlight919 : Syaoran punched Eriol, not the other way around. Thank you for your support!

mitsuko310 : AH! Questions! Syaoran is quite a playboy, and when he decides he'll sleep with a certain person, he's off to get that person no matter what. His targets never change until he does you know. I guess that's how I made his character to be. And about the punch, I'd consider it manly pride. The lowest thing he could do is punch someone who is innocent. Since Eriol didn't return the punch, or even blocked himself, he considered it somewhat that way, thus taking it as a humiliation. Monopoly of course will be explained later in the story. Hope this clears up some of the questions. I apologize if this chapter will be somewhat short too, but it'll get longer eventually.

teenureen ; Aeriichan : Thank you ! And yes, though they are opposites, they are friends.

FFX2player ; humbleblossom-paulina : Monopoly and the secrets behind its identity will uncover somehow.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS~**

**Authors Notes:** I humbly apologize, but it's another short chapter. I promise my series of short chapters will end here, and I'll try my best to make it longer. Next chapter is when Syaoran and Sakura encounters each other. In this chapter is just simply foundations, but I hope you guys will still enjoy it.

Read and review?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 2: In A Different Light**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I, Eriol Hiiragizawa, take Tomoyo Daidouji…" Eriol's clear, smooth voice rang through the beautiful glass structure. Awhile ago, the sun set was setting, a very beautiful sight, so much so that the couple themselves stopped the whole wedding party just to watch such a scene.

It was breathtaking. Sakura had it clearly pictured in her mind.

Its ambiance was as appealing as it is a couple of hours ago.

Instead of the sun, of course, the moon took its place along with the glowing stars and dominated the sinister skies. Sakura, who properly excused herself from standing, sat in one of the pews as she stared at the natural planetarium that was looming above them.

"Sakura, isn't it beautiful?" Rika Tereda grinned as she looked up with her. The one who married exactly when she graduated high school was Rika to their homeroom teacher for years. Though many expected their marriage to be a failure, the couple proved many wrong in so many ways imaginable. Till now they're still blindly in love, with a baby on the way.

"It is," Sakura let out a dreamy sigh, "The number of stars up there is the number of men in this world. It's just too many to search for the perfect one."

"What's with the random thought?"

"It's a thought you think when you're the last of all your friends that's going to be married. Sometimes I think waiting is futile."

"You don't search for the one, things just brings you together."

"Exactly," Sakura smiled softly, "Learned that the hard way."

There was a period when she herself tried to search for the perfect love. In the end, it was just a bunch of broken hearts and confusing relationships that she didn't fully commit to. She can't understand it, but it felt like her heart could just love one person. That perfect person. Anyone aside this person would be pushed away-and the farthest the relationship could go is friendship.

Damn, she hated herself for that.

But rather going through the toils of dating and just dumping the guy in the end, she decided to just wait and just see where life, fate and destiny takes her.

Both she and Rika turned to the to-be-wedded couple who shared a rather passionate kiss after they said their vows.

"I just love them, they're just too cute," Sakura laughed as she finally stood up and taking her place as the maid of honor, helping Tomoyo walk down the aisle in such a beautiful-but-a-hassle-to-walk-in dress.

"Thank you Sa-chan," Tomoyo exhaled, "I'm gonna change out of this ungodly wardrobe."

Sakura laughed, "But of course."

Eriol stood just a couple of steps away from her. She watched his expression changed to worry as he pulled out his phone.

"I wonder where he is…" Eriol said his thoughts rather loudly, staring at his phone.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"My best man," Eriol explained, "He missed all the wedding rehearsals ever held. Why couldn't he just take a plane rather than a cruise ship?"

Sakura can't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity. To come to think about it, no one knows who the best man is, even Tomoyo. Eriol only generally explained that he's a friend of his when he stayed in Singapore for awhile.

"What kind of person is he?" Sakura asked due the overflowing curiosity that was eating her up.

"A Chinese rebel entrepreneur who happens to be my best friend."

"With that, I could imagine he's not a very friendly fellow."

Eriol chuckled, "I suppose so. But he's a great man in general. You just need to look at him in a different light."

* * *

A huge cruise ship then laid down its anchors down the metropolitan port in Tokyo. People were entranced by its arrival, it being un-scheduled until the very last minute. A limousine was waiting outside, waiting for someone to step down the ship.

It didn't take long till a young man in a white button up shirt and black slacks came down the dock. Along with him was a well dressed aged butler, who carried himself with absolute poise. The man yawned, his hair out of place, his shirt clumsily buttoned, but even though these things looked out of place, it didn't change the fact he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Li." A familiar nostalgic face neared as he continued to walk down, "Welcome to Japan." He spoke in fluent Chinese, letting a hand out.

Li Syaoran let out a smirk as he shook the hand, "What's with the Chinese? Since we're in Japan, let's stick with the local tongue." He spoke in Japanese in response.

"Master Eriol, I humbly apologize for missing the final wedding rehearsal," Butler Wei bowed in sincere apology.

"Apologize later," Eriol waved his hand, "I'm sure you both are exhausted."

"Of course," Syaoran gave him a wink.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Eriol rolled his eyes.

* * *

The days passed by rather quickly. The wedding was going through final preparations, which Sakura voluntarily helped. She coordinated the wedding itself, so the days after the last rehearsal was rather hectic. Tomoyo was going through the pre wedding preparation while Sakura ran around the city, checking off the minor details that were put off until the last days.

Sakura and Tomoyo met in the Piffle Princess café, their last lunch together before Tomoyo gets wedded.

Both were exhausted, stirring their brews and eating cinnamon rolls that they both loved. It all felt like a dream. Her best friend is getting married. The thought of it just evokes her to tears.

"I met him," Tomoyo suddenly piped up.

"Met who?"

"Syaoran Li, Eriol's best friend."

"Why is that name so familiar?"

"I thought so too," Tomoyo explained, "He's the president of the Valence IT Corporation."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "I saw him in a women's magazine! Notorious womanizer, the caption says."

Tomoyo laughed nervously, "Yeah, so it seems."

Tomoyo recalled the night he kissed her hand in front of Eriol and quickly Eriol glared at him at defense. He just laughed and said, I don't go for engaged women. And, a bickering between the two broke out.

The thought brought a small smile in Tomoyo's lips as she looked at her best friend who was sipping her tea rather enjoyably.

'I'm sure she's able to see him in a different light.' Tomoyo thought inside.

"What's wrong? You should drink up, it's so good," Sakura took another sip.

"See in a different light Sa-chan." Tomoyo patted her friend in the head as she picked up her cup and drank.

* * *

_Dear Monopoly,_

_I wonder what it means to see people in a different light. Somehow that phrase has been disturbing me a number of days now. Do you know how? Seeing people in a different light?_

_Blossom. _

_

* * *

_

_Dear Blossom,_

_It's just a hunch, but it probably means seeing a person somewhat blindly. Blinded to what things seem like, but shining the light to the things that are not obvious, this will show you who they really are. Some people build walls that are hard to break through and they hide some nasty things, and these you have to embrace._

_Monopoly._

_

* * *

_

**つずく**


	4. Chapter 3 l Target

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Pairing : S x S**

**Genre: Romance, AU**

**Summary: **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?

**Review Corner:**

teenureen ; Aeriichan : I really apologize for the length, but somehow I tend to write short. Gomen ne~

smile4meeh : It's a little extra for everyone to look forward to. I'm glad you like the idea.

Moonlight919 : I wonder ne ~ Monopoly could be anyone. I'm happy to know my interpretation of Syao-kun is going through. I really wanted to relay his 'cool'-ness. And yeah Tomoyo. I always see her as a magical seer somehow. Like Tsubasa like :D.

Pianohands : Hope you stay interested! But I'm trying to build up the plot slowly but surely, hopefully everything fits together at the end.

: Soon! Sakura's not as seer-ish like Tomoyo, but she's definitely better when it comes to love compared to Tomoyo. She'll see through him, it'll just take much more effort and time~

The Summer in August ; xXFireRoseXx : That'll be the next chapter! This chapter just gives you first impressions ~

FFX2player : Yes. They're my point of dry humor at the moment.

mitsuko310 : Thank you. Please don't hesitate to ask more questions. And yes, Monopoly is a big part of the story, so whoever it is definitely is important. But yes, you'll have to wait ~

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS~**

**Authors Notes:** I think it's a short chapter ^^~ Sorry once again! This chapter will be a forerunner for things to come. I hope my short chapter could be paid off if I update much sooner. Will it? Please tell me your thoughts and feeling okay?

Read and review, kudasai!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 3 : Target**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Monopoly,_

_Another chapter of my life will start. Wish me luck._

_Blossom._

_

* * *

_

Sakura Kinomoto sent the ever so short message to her pen-pal before she officially turned the phone off. She took a deep breath as she watched the bride's maids doing final touch ups on their makeup and hair. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko was being prepped up by the one and only Nakuru Akizuki, Eriol's older cousin and one of Japan's ever stunning supermodels. Being trained to not only be fashionable, Nakuru easily honed enough skills to be a professional stylist from her environment at work.

"Okay, a little dab of this," Nakuru dabbed some shimmery looking make up in Rika's face, "And you're done!"

The girls grinned at each other as they looked at their final looks. With Nakuru's magic, they were transformed to fairy looking princess like characters. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko had flowing white dresses with a slight touch of a soft pastel like blue to match Tomoyo's dress. The dresses were specially made by Tomoyo herself, with intricate layers of silk and lace and fancy embroideries. Sakura, as the maid of honor wore a dress with the same composition like the others, but a shorter much carefree and fresh feel.

"I feel like a kid again," Chiharu giggled.

"Yeah," Rika commented, as she patted her stomach that is already taking a form, "I wish he or she could see mommy as beautiful as now."

"You girls worry too much," Nakuru shook her head, "If I'm a couple of years older than you and I'm still considered beautiful, you guys are gorgeous."

"Okay, I'm ready," A soft breathless voice came from behind them. All of them turned to where the voice resonated as their eyes were fixed at Tomoyo Daidouji in her beautiful wedding gown. Unlike the rehearsals, now she was pampered with the right amount of makeup and her hair pulled up in a beautiful stylish bun that was accessorized with an oversized flower hairpiece.

"How do I look?"

They we're silent, knowing that the tears are threatening to fall. Sakura with all her will power held Tomoyo's gloved hand and walked her in the room till she faced the mirrored wall. Then one by one, they followed as they stared at their beautiful portrait in the glass reflection.

"It's been years, we've gone through so many changes and so many things together." Tomoyo said, in a whispered tone, "Thank you guys."

"You're welcome," The girls chorused. Though their eyes wanted to just give up from holding the surge of emotions, they laughed in unison instead. Besides, they have a wedding to go to.

* * *

The wedding was carefully timed to start so they could catch the marvelous sunset that didn't fail to take the breaths of the wedding party every time they rehearsed in the famous glass house. The guests were already in their places, Eriol Hiiragizawa patiently waiting in the altar with his groomsmen. Syaoran Li stood up, watching his friend fidget in anxiousness. As always, a smirk played in his lips as he stood up and decided to speak with him while waiting for bride and her party to arrive.

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Syaoran slightly adjusted his tie.

"Me either," Eriol replied quite casually, though his body language screamed the opposite, "But It's worth all the waiting, I love her."

"How cheesy."

"I guess you still have that anti-marriage mindset of yours," Eriol carefully examined his friend, "Why not stick with one woman who'll love you for who you are?"

Syaoran snickered, "You kidding me? A man like me doesn't deserve such a thing. I'll forever be an object of desires and dreams, nothing more and nothing less. I guess I'm a person who'll never be stuck just one woman. I can't stand it. I like my lifestyle."

"Are you opposed to this marriage?"

"Of course not," Syaoran grinned sourly, "You think too little of me. Get married all you want, but it's not going to work for me. Heck, I'll be divorced the very next day because of cheating."

Silence drifted between then.

"But Daidouji seems like a good woman, you're lucky. Take care of her," Syaoran flashed a mischievous smile, "Or I'm stealing her away."

"There's no way that's going to happen, because I will take care of her."

"The bride has arrived!"

* * *

Walking down the aisle was quite a nerve wrecking event for Sakura. Being the last of all the bride's maids and being somewhat apart, she could feel the eyes of the people as she walked in the pace that was practiced for days. No matter how nerve wrecking it was, Sakura still managed to paste a smile in her face. It didn't take long till she found her seat, next to a man she didn't know. But rather than focusing on that matter, she watched closely as Tomoyo was being accompanied by her father to the altar.

Little did she know the man next to her watched rather intently.

* * *

Syaoran can't help it.

Damn, what's wrong with him? Why is he thinking about women even during a wedding ceremony? He just noticed how deep he sunk in when it comes to womanizing. But still, a wedding? Is he this dirty?

He slapped himself mentally as he let out a sigh. Stupid, it wasn't his fault. She just had to sit next to him somehow. 'She', referred to one of the bride's maids, the last of the bunch. Somehow, ever since she sat next to him, all he can't seem to take his eyes off her. He had to admit, she was stunning. She had the most captivating emerald eyes he seen and beautiful golden wheat colored hair. Her face wasn't heavily veiled with makeup so he could still easily spot her natural features.

He gave himself another mental slap.

Why is he acting like he never saw a beautiful woman before? Besides, women he slept with him had to be beautiful. She's just like one of them. And he really never thought of dirty thoughts, it's just in some special way she captivated him.

Why?

He didn't know.

And he hated it.

Then an idea hit him.

That's it. It's no mistake. Even though it's somewhat out of place, he knew it was the only reason.

She's his new **target**.

* * *

_Dear Blossom,_

_I will. And oddly, I could say the same thing. I found something quite interesting._

_Monopoly._

_

* * *

_

**つずく**


	5. Chapter 4 l Handkerchief

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Pairing : S x S**

**Genre: Romance, AU**

**Summary: **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?

**Review Corner:**

FFX2player ; Aeriichan : Oh yes it is. Prepare for more Sakura and Syaoran interaction ~!

xXFireRoseXx : With feelings like that, I wonder !~

neko-chiidesu : You're probably thinking like everyone else, but please, read on !

Pianohands : Yes I'm afraid ~ I hope you continue to read!

mitsuko310 ; teenureen: I don't know if this update was fast, but I tried my best. I'll update soon as possible though!

Moonlight919 ; mitsuko310 : An interesting guess for monopoly's identity. Let's see in the near future shall we?~

cupid17 : Thank you! Please keep on supporting!

natsumio : If you mean the messages between Blossom and Monopoly, I'll gladly explain. In the end of The Wedding Planner's Romance, it's clearly implied that Blossom is Sakura talking to her pen-pal whose identity is covered by the screen name Monopoly. Those notes are e-mail messages exchanges with from both characters.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS~**

**Authors Notes:** This chapter is regrettably short. I apologize otherwise. Though it's fleshing out the events of things to come, which I promise with all my heart that the next chapter will be much longer and much more significant! Thank you for your support otherwise.

Read and review kudasai !

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 4 : Handkerchief**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You now may kiss the bride."

Sakura Kinomoto held her breath as her emerald eyes were completely fixed at the couple in the altar face each other. Her heart ached, knowing her best friend will not be exclusively hers anymore. But knowing that her best friend is in good hands, she knew she didn't have to worry but just be happy for the bonding of these two people in love. With the mixed emotions of both sadness of loss and happiness for the other, Sakura took a deep breath and decided to save the tears for later.

Eriol Hiiragizawa daintily uncovered his bride's face which was hidden behind a beautiful lace veil. He felt his hand shake, which was really uncommon reaction, but inside he was scared. In his mind, Tomoyo was a porcelain figure, breakable with a touch, and could disappear any second. That's why he promised inside he'll love with his all.

Tomoyo Daidouji could feel his worries, since he voiced it out before. What if's and how about's tend to fill his mind-mostly if it concerned her and their future together. But to her, being by his side is enough. No matter what happens she'll be there for him.

Tomoyo let a smile, now her face uncovered as she felt her hear beat faster than ever.

Without missing a beat, Eriol closed the very small distance that separated them with a passionate kiss.

Everyone was dreamy at that moment: women squealed in delight, the married men held their wife's hand and the single men shuffled uncomfortably. Even Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she captured the beautiful romance novel scene in her phone camera.

"Now I pronounce you, mister and missus Eriol Hiiragizawa!"

The crowd cheered in joy as the couple looked at each other before processing down the aisle once more. One by one the marriage party stood and followed to the ending march as practiced. Exactly when Sakura stepped out the doors she felt tears streaming down her eyes.

"Eh?" She touched her cheeks, now wet from her tears. So much for holding it in…

Then suddenly she found a Burberry handkerchief waving in front of her face. She looked to the right, where the person who held the hanky was standing. He was the same man who sat next to her. Though she didn't really have the chance to properly look at him, she already made a note that he was incredibly handsome. Now that he's standing in front of her, she took a take two.

He was gorgeous.

He had chocolate brown hair that was properly groomed for the occasion, and no matter how warm colored his eyes were, he had a piercing fierce feeling in his hazel orbs. He looked absolutely beautiful in a tuxedo (Sakura never thought she'll ever label a man beautiful…ever).

"You. Take it."

"Me?" Sakura asked. She could imagine if she said anything longer she'd choke on her words.

"Obviously." The husky voice had some kind of 'duh' feeling on it, causing Sakura to blush in embarrassment and quickly snatch the hanky to cover her face.

"Thank you." Sakura bowed, making no eye contact at all, and her face buried in the handkerchief that smelt like women's perfume. Strange…

"Sakura! Hurry!" A voice called her, "We have to head to the reception!"

Before she dashed, she turned around to say thank you once more, but she found herself standing alone.

"Thank you again," She whispered as she left.

* * *

"Mou, Sa-chann~" Nakuru Akizuki brought out her ever essential make up bag.

After crying, Sakura noticed how terrible she smudged the makeup when she literally buried her head at the handkerchief she borrowed from the nameless man she just met awhile ago. Luckily she was carpooling with Nakuru who quickly told her how terrible she looked and offered to fix it.

While Nakuru expertly fixed her makeup, Sakura finally had to speak out.

"Akizuki-san, what is your impression of a beautiful guy with a handkerchief that smells like a woman?"

Nakuru stopped to think hard for a minute.

"I got it!"

"Eh, what?"

"Homosexual!" Nakuru piped up.

"A-are you serious?" Sakura felt her heart sink. Then she paused.

Why did she feel that? Was she expecting something?

"Why?" Nakuru asked, moving her eyebrows in a curious manner. Then she spotted the handkerchief in her hand, "Aha. So this beautiful person who…"

Sakura noticed the sudden trailing silence of Nakuru who looked quite disturbed as she finished the last touch ups.

"Okay, you're done." Nakuru grinned as she patted Sakura carefully in the head, making sure she won't mess her hair too, "You go ahead, and I still have to fix my handy-dandy kit."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. I can't keep the maid of honor in hold."

Even though it took a few minutes to fully convince Sakura to go, Nakuru finally managed to.

"Thank you again!" Sakura grinned as she ran towards the grand hotel.

* * *

The ballroom that held the reception was totally grand. Knowing that Eriol and Tomoyo's parents always wished a grand celebratory event for their children's wedding, Sakura knew they overdid themselves once more. It was much better than when she sketched it out for planning. People of high importance and status came and celebrated, some of which Sakura herself could point and name because she saw them in television or what not. Some were some close couples whose weddings were planned by Tomoyo and Sakura themselves.

"Sakura-chan, you're still not dating anyone?" One of her past customers asked.

"No one at the moment," Sakura smiled, not even an inch concerned about herself being single.

"What a shame."

"Oh no," Sakura quickly objected, "It isn't. I'm just waiting for the right one that's why."

Her customer looked at her husband who looked at her too, communicating in a secret way. She then nodded as she patted Sakura in the shoulder.

"I understand."

Sakura grinned, "Yeah."

Sakura easily mingled through the crowd, since she was somewhat a social butterfly. Through the program, Sakura gave her maid of honor speech, again threatening her tears to flow but luckily she managed to hold it. Tomoyo, who was the subject of her speech, was smiling radiantly, being the queen of the night.

"Tomoyo, I want you to know I'll always be there to have lunch with you in our favorite Princess Piffle Café."

The crowd cheered, and she saw Tomoyo mouth, "Of course."

Sakura concluded, "I love you and I wish for your happiness."

The golden haired smiled back in relief, knowing that she did her best to portray their friendship that they cherished for years. The best man also came to give a speech and Sakura without noticing she found herself awestruck when she found the same man who lent her his hanky come towards her.

She blinked as she completely blanked out.

"May I have the microphone?" He asked.

Humiliated, Sakura apologized and handed it over to him as she quickly scurried to her feet.

Then her mind clicked quite easily.

Tomoyo said Eriol's best man is Syaoran Li, who is not only an influential man but an infamous player. The same man whom lent her the hanky sat in the place of the best man.

Sakura's eyes widened.

So…

That person was SYAORAN LI?

A-and that hanky…

Sakura stared at the Burberry handkerchief she neatly folded and placed in her purse.

While thoughts plagued her mind on how such a gentleman could be such a person, Li Syaoran was giving a humorous speech, of course, captivating his audience with his ever glittering charisma. As he spoke he met Sakura's eyes, which was blankly fixed to his face for quite some time.

He let out a smile.

* * *

**つずく**


	6. Chapter 5 l Stolen

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Pairing : S x S**

**Genre: Romance, AU**

**Summary: **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?

**Review Corner:**

smile4meeh : Thank you for the correction! ^^;; I knew it, somehow since it looked kinda funky. I remember someone else correcting me too. Gomen ne, and thank you for voicing it out!

mitsuko310 : I'm looking forward to it myself! I really hope I won't mess up~

Aeriichan : Yes they do. This chapter is a more formal introduction!

Moonlight919 : But Monopoly thus so appears here to make up for the last chapters disappearance!

James Birdsong : Thank you, I'm looking forward for your support!

LovEInsanity : Yessir!

xXFireRoseXx : Yeah, now they're aware that they both exist closer than they think~

neko-chiidesu : That's a relief. Thank you for your comment! Please continue to support me~

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS~**

**Authors Notes:** This basically starts off everything that will happen. It's like, the real story starts now! Kind of feeling ~ Anyways, this chapter is longer than the others, and I hope from here it'll stay the same way. Please review! It's really nice to know that readers appreciate my work. **** Fixed the Kinemoto/Kinomoto mistake :D. Whew.**

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 5 : Stolen**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Blossom,_

_Why does something have to feel so wrong and so right at the same time?_

_Monopoly._

* * *

"Wha…" Sakura Kinomoto murmured as she finally decided to step out the lively wedding scene and try to find peace and quiet amongst the starlit sky out the spacious balcony. Though she carried a special charm to captivate people, sometimes the whole socializing thing could be quite tiring. One thing Sakura kept in mind was balance.

For every lively moment, a silence must stabilize it.

She closed her eyes as she let her hair loosen a bit by the cold evening breeze. She took a deep breath as she didn't hesitate to take off her killer white corsage stilettos that have been carrying her around the whole time. When she laid her shoes in the side, she continued in her silent treatment.

Suddenly she felt an itch to dance. She really never danced before, even though her physical capabilities to bend are extraordinary. Her love for physical activities stuck to her like glue, and dancing could have been another one.

Somehow, she never had the courage to try it.

Then, she heard the instrumental music resonating from the slightly open glass door where she came from. She swayed a little, letting the beautiful music in her, and then she finally decided to try dancing.

Besides, she can't possibly embarrass herself. She was alone.

She thought of those people she saw in TV or many weddings where father and daughter dance or even couples dance too. Graceful and pure, light and smooth-she wanted to try. She closed her eyes, positioned herself as if she had a partner that led her and in her imagination she took the first step and it went from there.

Around and around she went, not caring what happened or how silly it looked. In her mind she was in her own wedding, dancing with the man she loves.

* * *

As expected, Syaoran Li easily gathered a crowd of women who were obviously interested in him. Since he already specially targeted Tomoyo's lovely maid of honor, Sakura Kinemoto, not one of them caught his interest. He's been walking around the ball room, socializing here and there, finding business prospects and some other things that could be useful for him in the near future. While doing that he was also searching for Sakura, whom he lost sight of after being drowned by people who wanted to have a little chat with him about business or whatnot.

He downed his fifth glass of champagne when he noticed the cold sweat in his forehead.

Butler Wei, who accompanied him basically everywhere he went, noticed the change of his expression. Quickly he offered his master a glass of water, but Syaoran refused.

He felt his body warming up, alerting himself inside.

"Damn," Li quickly said as he loosened his tie a bit, "I still don't get why my body is so weak when it comes to alcohol."

"You shouldn't push yourself to your limit master." Wei warned, "Please refrain from drinking any more."

"I know, I know." Syaoran quickly said, as his eyes scanned the area, "Is there some place that I could air out?"

"The doors that are closed off to the west is a huge balcony," Wei pointed, "While you go there I'll get you a glass of water, whether you like it or not."

Syaoran had a smirk in his face, "You're the same as always huh?"

"I've been serving you since you were a babe. I have some authority over you in some matters." Wei reminded him, "And your overall health is one of them."

"Whatever suits your fancy," Syaoran waved bye as he headed to the balcony, "I'll just air out there."

"Very well."

On his way out the ballroom dance floor was opened to the public for a slow dance. Syaoran let a sigh of relief as he dodged his way to the balcony. Dances are one of his fortes. In his high school years when he could consider himself innocent, he took this skill into consideration by joining numerous competitions in China, and soon even found himself in Europe. He took lessons ever since he was young, and has been a very effective tool for not only business gatherings but to hook women too. Women always want a man who could lead them when it comes to dances.

But he made a mental note to himself not to overrule the dance floor tonight to respect Eriol's wedding. Dancing with a woman in a wedding is somewhat sacred too, so he already knew it was off limits.

Just tonight.

He found himself frozen into his place as he slowly opened the glass door to the balcony, just to find a barefoot angel dancing without a partner.

Sakura Kinomoto, who was illuminated by the stars and the full moon, was immersed in her own world, not even bothering to look up at him when he stepped outside. Though her dance was rather weird because of the steps she combined, she continued so gracefully, as if it was a proper dance.

He felt his heart lurch.

The heck…?

"Crap, I think the alcohol is getting to me." Syaoran felt his own forehead, "What the heck is Eriol serving in his own wedding?"

The auburn haired man continued to watch her until he found himself running toward her in a blink of an eye because she was going to collide with some potted plant nearby.

"Oh damn," He cursed under his breath as he quickly grabbed her hand, literally tugged her towards him in then with some of his dancing tricks that involved twirling your partner around, he held her in his arms in a dancing position.

"Eh…?" Sakura tensed up, her eyes opened quickly, finding herself holding Li Syaoran's hand and his hand in her waist.

"Are you stupid?" He yelled, "You could have tripped on some stupid plant and break an ankle! Who the heck taught you to dance with your eyes closed?"

Sakura, who was rather breathless of just being close to someone she barely knew and looked a hundred times much better under the moonlight, just bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry." She softly said in response, causing him to tense up too.

He felt his face warm up. Oh sweet lord, what the heck is happening.

He regretted drinking five glasses of champagne. And yelling at her just now. For some reason her presence made him feel like some perverted old man who just violated her.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He let out, causing her to jump in fear.

"You okay?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Syaoran slapped himself mentally. Stupid idiot. What the heck is he doing? Why is his mind so disturbed, so unclear, so lost on what to do next? What happened to his typical coolness and calmness when it comes to seducing girls?

After a stupid mistake, she'll probably tear herself away from him and run back inside.

Then she did the unimaginable…

"Since we're in such a position, should we dance?" Sakura Kinomoto smiled ever so beautifully, as her voice continued to resonate in his mind.

After being asked so…he couldn't even put it into words, how could he refuse?

He too smiled, maybe the most heartfelt smile he ever let out for years. Sakura was mesmerized by it, almost entranced by his reaction. What did she do to deserve such an action?

"Okay," He nodded, almost shyly as he led her back to the bear balcony and led her to a dance she'll never forget.

Sakura found herself swept in her feet, and even though she was significantly shorter than him, he still managed without any complaint helped her in the dance until she easily repeated the same steps in mirror to his. Syaoran was surprised how fast she caught up, from the moment that she stepped at his leather shoes once in awhile to no mistakes at all.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura introduced herself, "Thank you for your handkerchief. I'll return it."

"Don't bother." He replied.

"You're really a good dancer you know?" Sakura complimented.

"Yeah. I do."

To his surprise, she laughed like the rippling of the water brooks. It gave him goosebumps and caused him to tense up. Luckily she didn't seem to notice how her mere laugh was able to make him feel so uncomfortable.

"You're quite a big head huh? Amusing…"

"Please don't make fun of me." He quickly said, "It's not amusing at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Silence formed between them, while Syaoran managed to calm down.

"You're Syaoran Li right?"

He nodded.

"So you heard." He said, rather arrogantly.

She giggled, "But of course."

"You're not gay right?" She asked another question rather seriously.

Syaoran let out a scowl, "Who the hell said that?"

"I guess you're not." Sakura quickly cut off the subject before she angered him.

She let out a deep breath as she grinned.

"I guess you're not like what other people say."

Syaoran stopped dancing, when she said that.

"You're actually really nice."

And in that moment, an uncontrollable urge just caused him to hold her tight in her arms, looking directly in her eyes. He can't place it. Besides, I can't think right whenever he was with her. He felt completely powerless, someone who was just Syaoran Li. Not Syaoran Li of Valence IT Corporations or Syaoran Li the ever notorious womanizer. It's just Syaoran Li.

He felt naked in front of her. No walls, nothing to protect himself.

He hated it.

Yet why are her pink lips so tempting.

With no more will power to resist he bent down, as he kissed her lips.

Sakura was frozen in the spot as Syaoran Li hungrily devoured her lips, causing her to panic. Then the words 'womanizer' screamed in her, yet a very slight part in her said it was all right. Since the spur of the moment scared her, in reflex she pushed him away and then quickly slapping him in the right cheek with her left hand.

Both stared at each other.

He just stole her first kiss.

She just stole his comfort.

"E-excuse me," She said rather quickly as she finally tore away from him, grabbing her shoes and running back to the ballroom.

Syaoran found himself dumbfounded, frozen in his place, trying to register what he just done.

"Dammit-" He found himself cursing under his breath, under the starlit sky alone.

* * *

_Dear Monopoly,_

_Maybe because it's right after all. It's like a shirt my mother bought me: you hate it at first because you think it's out of style but in the end it's comfortable. But I understand if you don't like that feeling because I don't like it either._

_Blossom._

* * *

**つずく**


	7. Chapter 6 l Second Impressions

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Pairing : S x S**

**Genre: Romance, AU**

**Summary: **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?

**Review Corner:**

smile4meeh - Sorry ^^. I fixed it again. I fixed the other chapter errors too~

LovEInsanity - Updated! I hope this isn't too short ^^;;

Sammie-Wammie ; Aeriichan - Ah, the kiss ~ and it's updated!

xXFireRoseXx - Yes, and because of this, many things will happen~

mitsuko310 - I wonder what kind of action, ne~

krazypig91 - Oh yes.

James Birdsong ; beaucoup riant ; LunaxXmoongoddessXx ; iliketoread ; cupid17 ; FFX2player - Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And here's more of their fluffiness and love? I think not yet, but please continue to read about their rather strange development!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS~**

**Authors Notes:** SORRY for the super delayed chapter. My summer classes begun, and it turns out I missed 3 days. Because of this, I was bombarded with extra work and some really needed studying. And tests. It's horrible. I hope this chapter could make up for it. Sillyness and S x S goodness is ensured.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 6: Second Impressions**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear Monopoly,

Looks could be deceiving. First impressions are deadly.

Blossom.

* * *

Wei, being the ever trusted and the most reliable butler of the Li family, founders of the most influential conglomerate, always started his day an hour early than everyone else. The sun was still absent from the pitch black sky though another day already started. By habit, he looked through his master's schedule book, reminding himself of the things that are scheduled for that day. To come to think about it, he wasn't only a butler: he was a nanny, a secretary, a pilot, a driver to name a few.

Not to mention, he is also very keen when it comes to details. Simple actions such as a little wave in the hand and flushed colored skin tone easily catches his attention. This is the reason why Li Syaoran, his master, never suffered any major cold or fever since every infection was successfully detected by Wei himself.

Like every typical morning he spent alone, he sat down in a warm comfortable chair while he drank Japanese green tea as he cleared his head for the busy schedule ahead of him. Two days has passed since the Daidouji heiress and the Hiiragizawan socialite tied the knot, and headed off to their honeymoon. Even though Syaoran was there solely for their wedding, the administrative management of Valence IT in Tokyo needed some maintenance. So the schedule was primarily packed with meetings and some overall checkup on the branches in Japan. It didn't surprised Wei that his evenings were packed with some trivial parties and gatherings that he was immediately invited to.

Those things really bothered Wei, since they were the norm. But ever since he saw Li Syaoran by himself standing rather dully in the balcony that evening during the wedding reception, Wei wondered if this visit to Japan will be a little different.

That brought him to the words that the Daidouji heiress, equally perceptive as him, said to him that evening.

"When someone holds a flower, one can't help but just hold it delicately, right?"

* * *

It's all a bad dream.

That is what Sakura Kinomoto's thoughts were when she immediately opened her eyes for the new day ahead of her. Slowly, she ran her hand to her lips as her mind quickly flashed back to that so called dream of hers. If it's a dream, why could she still feel her body responding by just touching her lips? Why does she felt her heart flutter and why does her face heat up?

Why is the dream so vividly remembered and etched in her memory?

To her horror, she knew that it wasn't a dream at all.

She quickly sat up on her bed, tears forming in her eyes. Her first kiss was stolen by a man she barely knew. Thanks to her bad luck when it comes to men, it also turns out he's a perverted player! It was almost unbelievable that she even thought he was different. She felt dirty, almost as if the cover of purity left her. Her heart sunk as the thought of the first kiss she protected for so long had to be defiled.

She wanted to reserve that kiss for the person she'll marry.

Yes, it sounded stupid and immature for this day and age, but still. She was terribly old school, and is a believer of fate, soul mates and true love. One of the reasons her relationships fail is because of the lack of physical connection. Something she was scared to do for the fear of getting cheated on.

Sakura knew it was karma. Somehow, she knew that she was being punished.

"This is what I get for breaking too many hearts," She bit her lip, her tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She sighed.

Then a thought that brought terrible pain in her heart just popped out in her mind.

The sting of the thought made her stand up in no time, signaling the need to be busy.

She can't allow herself to think.

* * *

"Wei!" A rather bossy tone could be heard from the hallways of the lavish penthouse located in downtown Tokyo. After the wedding, Syaoran Li found himself rather irritable lately and only work could relieve him with this strange sensation. He clenched his hands into fists as his thoughts flew to the memory of the wedding reception.

"It's just a damn kiss," He huffed, "Why am I acting like…"

"Like?" Wei asked, breaking the loud thoughts Syaoran was trying to express.

"When did you become so nosy?" Syaoran snapped.

"When God gave me ears to hear you master." Wei answered calmly.

Syaoran blushed in embarrassment, knowing he lost this verbal battle. He was lucky Wei is fighting with him, not against him. Like Hiiragizawa, Wei is a person not to be fooled around with.

"Sorry."

"It's no problem." Wei laid the glass tray in his desk and poured him tea.

"What's the schedule today?" Syaoran asked now business like and serious.

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?" Syaoran almost stapled his finger as he looked at his butler rather bewildered.

"My humble apologies, I made mistakes on today's schedule." Wei bowed, "I accidentally scheduled three meetings at the same time and also lost the agenda. Please don't worry, I called and rescheduled every office that was inconvenienced."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows in suspicion. What the heck is this old man saying? He worked with him for years and he never ever made a single mistake. Maybe he's growing old. After all, Wei was always beside him ever since he was a child.

"So, what do you suggest I should do?" Syaoran asked.

Wei looked up at him, "I suggest you rest. You're here for a vacation in the first place." Then he dug his pocket and pulled out a list, "Lady Meilin also demands this list of things to be bought for her."

Syaoran scowled as he took the list from Wei and read it, "Is she crazy?"

"I believe so."

A comfortable silence formed between the two men as Syaoran stood from his leather chair, grabbed his keys and wallet.

"I guess I'll play around," The brown haired clicked his tounge as he headed for the door. Before he completely stepped out the room he looked back at the grey haired man who resumed work by cleaning off his desk.

"Hey Wei,"

"Yes Master?"

"You did that in purpose, right?"

Wise eyes met young ones as he responded, "Yes."

A smirk formed in Syaoran's face as he headed out the room. Then to Wei's surprise, he heard his voice out the door.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sakura immersed herself in work.

It was so bad that she found herself sitting in her desk, with nothing to do because she already completed every task that was needed for the day. The golden haired, baby faced lady sighed in boredom as she stretched her aching arms due to the unnatural speed she used as she typed and recorded documents in her computer. Her eyes were drained off, and her body feels unresponsive.

She knew she's working a little too hard. But then she can't help it.

She allowed herself to lay her head down on her desk for awhile, so she could rest both her eyes and her mind in absolute silence. It was a silence she could never be used to. Besides, Tomoyo was always with her in the wedding planning office, talking in the intercom as if they were little kids. Sakura smiled at the warm memory as she stayed still in her desk.

"I miss To-chan." Sakura sighed, "I wonder what she's doing in Rome now?"

Thinking about her missing friend who went to Rome with her newly proclaimed husband, she imagined her having a rather one hundred eighty degree difference of what was Sakura was feeling. A feeling Sakura never felt recently. A feeling of happiness that she greatly missed…

"Mou!" Sakura exclaimed to herself, "I'm thinking again!"

Then she heard an angry exclamation from stomach.

She glanced at the glaring digital clock in her desk as she stood up and grabbed her things.

"Looks like I'm headed to lunch early~" Sakura grinned as she headed out the office and allowed her mind to be taken over by the choices of restaurants and cafes that plagued her mind.

* * *

"I like this day," Syaoran coolly commented as he walked the streets of Tokyo with shopping bags in his arms. Even though Meiling did give him an unreasonably long list of weird things to buy, Tokyo's city atmosphere compelled him to do so. He was grateful that the list consisted with variety of items in different shops in the city. This not only allowed him to finish this tiresome chore, but also gave him a little tour.

He glanced at his Armani watch, as he walked across the pedestrian lane. To some extent, he really enjoyed himself because he let time pass him by like that. He made a mental note that it was almost lunch and he should at least grab a bite somewhere before he heads to a bar to top off his day.

He made another mental note to thank Wei once more for giving him a chance to escape.

Then after a block of walking, he spotted a Princess Piffle Café nearby. Due to the exhaustion he felt when he saw it, he knew it was the spot to take a rest. His chocolate brown eyes scanned through the people who were present as he laid the bags on the empty space of his table.

He let out a smile as he spotted a rather good looking waitress in heading towards him.

"This is going to be great," He murmured.

* * *

"I guess Princess Piffle Café is always the best!~" Sakura found herself literally running to the usual shop she and Tomoyo go for lunch. When she entered, she greeted the manager whom she knew rather well and some of the waitresses who worked.

"Where's Daidouji-sama?" One of them asked.

"She's at Rome for her honeymoon." Sakura happily replied as the waitresses giggled in glee.

"Oh yeah, there's this really cute guy in your usual table," One of the waitresses grinned, "He looks rich too. All the shopping bags he carried with him is branded."

"I wonder why such a customer came to a simple café as this…?"

"It's not only a simple café!" Sakura defended, "Princess Piffle Café is really commendable for its heartwarming services."

The manager smiled, "Kinomoto-san, we'll happily hire you if ever you need a job."

"Thank you!" Sakura laughed merrily as she waved, "Okay then, I should get a bite. My stomach is growling."

After taking her order, Sakura looked up from the menu and stared at the awfully familiar face that was staring back at her. She squinted, just in case, trying to place where she met such a handsome pers-

Then she saw him smirk.

Her emerald eyes widened as she stood up, pointing at him with her pointer finger.

"YOU!"

Syaoran Li stood up in response, as he gave a bow.

"Good afternoon Kinomoto-san." His grin grew wider and much more sinister. Though her voice made his heart leap, he can't help contain the excitement in him. Besides, she was the only 'target' he laid eyes on and never slept with.

How lucky could he be?

Sakura gaped at his reaction. How dare he leave that smug look in his face? He's probably laughing at her, for her losing her first kiss to him. Feeling completely lost on what to do, she sat back down at her chair and found the tears rolling down again.

"What the crap…" Syaoran rubbed his eyes, so he could make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. She can't be crying, can't she?

"Oi, are you alright?" He quickly ran to her.

With tear strained emerald eyes she glared at him, regretting her first impression of him. Why did he turn out be such a jerk? Her second impression was quickly imprinted in her mind. She needed revenge. She wanted revenge. She raised her feet under the coffee table, planning to step on his feet with her deadly stilettos.

"Hey-"

And mission was accomplished as the air filled with Chinese cuss words.

A lion in sheep's clothing. That was Syaoran Li's second impression of Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

Dear Blossom,

Very deadly.

Monopoly.

* * *

**つずく**


	8. Chapter 7 l Price

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Pairing : S x S**

**Genre: Romance, AU**

**Summary: **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?

**Review Corner:**

yingfa07 - Eriol wasn't a player ever. Though the Syaoran's past will be revealed in the later chapters.

teenureen - Oh well, Sakura is a girl who kept her purity in a literal form. The reason why she thinks this way will be revealed later on ~

neko-chiidesu ; Aeriichan; krazypig91 ; chinesecutie07 - Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy this chappie too~

mitsuko310 - I guess I overdid 'showing Sakura's many different sides'.

LovEInsanity - OMG. I just thought about that. I love Wei. He's probably either an angel or a cyborg due to his efficancy.

xXFireRoseXx - Yep, it's scary how different it is.

Moonlight919 - Syaoran will get nicer, well, later on, just as you said. The notes are meant like a thesis statement for me. So it's a hint on what's going to happen in the chapter and the end ties. That's my rule

smile4meeh - It'll get resolved in some time, after a few fights, tears and laughter in the upcoming chapters. And yes, I even surprise myself on how I got that quote made.

VampHeart9123 - More regret ensured. And a lot of thinking in this chapter.

fearlessgurl101 - I guess the rule, "opposites attract" is one of the main themes in the story ~

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura - Yeah. She will. In due time. Chappie up!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS~**

**Authors Notes:** Another late chapter! I'm sorry! I'm engrossed in a bunch of school work at the moment, though I hope I won't die down when it comes to writing. Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it. I had an early authors block, so if this chapter seems so…I don't know, please consider the brain racking I did. Gomen for the very late chapter once again. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 7 : Price**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Monopoly,_

_Every action has a price and now I'm in debt._

_Blossom._

_

* * *

_

Exactly when Sakura released full fury in Syaoran Li's foot, she knew she was in trouble. She remembered the blinding wrath in his chocolate colored orbs that somewhat turned into a dark ruby color for just that moment. Or was that pain?

Did she go too far?

To come to think of it, she acted rather childish. The guilt of her actions got heavier when she realized she just stooped in the same level as he was, if not, even much lower. She bit her lip as she excused the thought and then managed to mumble sorry though Syaoran's voice was greatly overpowered hers since he was still muttering something in Chinese.

When she did, he stopped talking to himself and stared hard right through her emerald eyes. She expected his eyes to be rather furious with the hint of murderous intent, instead it was studying her. Her eyes widened in surprise when he let out his infamous smirk that doesn't fail to make Sakura lose her halo.

"Do you think I'd accept such a damn small apology for an act of violence?"

"Act of violence? Take that as revenge."

"What the heck did I do to you to make you hate me this much?" His voice softened.

She looked away as her golden hair covered her flushed cheeks, "You ki-"

"Gah, I don't care." He quickly cut her off; as he pulled a piece of tissue in the tissue holder grabbed a pen in his pocket and scribbled something, "I'm suing you."

"What?"

"That's the address to my house," He continued, not bothering to answer her question, "We'll deal about it tomorrow, at about, twelve in the afternoon? Make sure you come."

Sakura gaped at him yet she was speechless. Did he really mean what he said? Considering the amount of influence and power he has, there is no doubt he could easily do anything. Syaoran groaned in pain as he limped back at his table, gathered his things and left.

When he did, Sakura can't help question herself, "What just happened?"

Though the Sakura was practically disturbed by the events that just flashed by, the audience that witnessed the whole thing thought of it way differently. Was this Syaoran Li's trick to get the beautiful Sakura Kinomoto in his home? Sakura failed to notice the flushed faces of the waitresses that swooned at the very scene that she played on, since her thoughts flew to the possibilities of what could happen.

And they're not good.

* * *

"I'm surprised you came back rather early," Wei managed to say when he saw his master standing in front of the doorstep of the penthouse. It didn't take him a minute till he realized that his master is in pain due to the terrible expression he had in his face.

Li Syaoran was relieved he was back home, considering he can't feel his foot anymore. He was furious of the fact that he had no opportunity to enjoy the free night he was given, and that his foot is probably broken. He forgot his anger when Sakura replied she did it because of revenge, thus making him more curious than angry. Luckily, he managed to turn the situation to his favor.

But the fact that his foot was probably dead by now was his first deal of concern.

"Girls are scary. Damn those heels are dangerous. Why the heck do they wear those? Who could even walk on those?" Syaoran asked Wei who examined his foot as he sat in his leather lazy boy chair.

"Did a woman accidentally step on you?" Wei asked.

"Nope, I was targeted." Syaoran cringed in pain as Wei slowly put his feet up.

"I think it's bad. You might have a fracture and will probably wear a cast."

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was," Wei said as he excused himself so he could phone the doctor.

"Oh damn she's gonna pay."

* * *

Sakura felt nervous when she walked in the street the written address clearly prescribed. Not only she was in one of most expensive residential areas in Tokyo, but she knew she was against something out of her league. Besides, what could a wedding planner do against an international IT tycoon?

Her lunch break of the day is going to be a meeting with Li Syaoran. Thanks to the nervous breakdown, she can't feel her stomach grumbling at all. When she properly reflected about her actions through the entire evening, she knew she was at fault and needed to apologize properly.

She took a deep breath as she found herself standing in a western looking pent house. It took her a couple of minutes before she could find the strength to ring the door bell. Every second since she got possessed by her rage, she regretted acting such a way. Come on, she was a grown woman. And plus, she could have settled the matter by talking to him sensibly.

But yet, it's too late.

She tensed as she heard the door unlock, and too her surprise, a gentleman wise in his years stood before her.

Did she just get the wrong house? She blinked as she read the address again. But she was in the right house. Was he fooling around with her?

"Are you Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Wha?"

"I'm Wei. Master Li is waiting for your arrival," The man opened the door for her to enter. She slowly entered the house, not knowing what was going to befall on her.

The penthouse wasn't only amazing outside, but it held wonders inside. Western and traditional oriental furniture was balanced throughout the place. By a glance, Sakura could tell that the material used for each was very expensive, some probably antiques. Chinese calligraphy that was painted by famous scripter was hung along the walls.

"Young master broke his foot." The gentleman spoke up as he led her through wine carpeted halls.

"Really?" Sakura could hardly believe it. She knew she did stab his foot with full force, but she didn't know it was enough to break his foot. She concluded that she's probably stronger when she's enraged, and sadly Li Syaoran had to be the test subject.

"I have to thank you," Wei suddenly stopped, causing Sakura to stop with him.

"What?"

"Though it is harsh for you to attack his foot in such a way, I'm glad that this accident will at least halt him from his womanizing." Wei explained.

Sakura let off a considerate smile, "I see. He's lucky to have someone like you by his side."

"Thank you."

"Is his foot in a really bad condition?"

"It's casted, but it's just for a month. So I don't think the injuries are life threatening."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness."

As the silence formed between her and the older man, somehow she felt his pain. Watching someone you love go through things you know is harmful to them yet you don't have the courage to stop them because of certain reasons. That made Sakura Kinomoto think deeper, why was Li Syaoran a womanizer in the first place?

And how could a womanizer kiss so gently just like he did to her that evening?

Wei finally stopped as he opened a door for Sakura to enter. She entered in alone, in a room that looked like a study of some sort. In the desk was the form of Syaoran Li, his head down, eyes closed. Sakura was afraid to speak, knowing she might wake him. Instead she slowly stepped forward, and studied him closely.

Syaoran Li looked like he was overworking the whole evening, considering the pile of work he was sleeping on. His hand still held a beautiful gold pen, yet his grip was loose. His chocolate colored hair was quite ruffled in a very unusual yet still appealing way. It turned out he had beautiful long eyelashes that made her quite jealous. His face was perfectly chiseled, and didn't have scars of some sort. And since he looked so serene, Sakura can't imagine he's the cocky bastard she met the day before.

"How cute," Sakura thought out loud.

Exactly when she did that, his eyes fluttered open, and then surprised emerald orbs met with dreamy hazel ones.

"I want to kiss you." He said bluntly, causing Sakura to blush furiously and back up three steps.

He stretched and let out a small yawn as he rose from his desk ever so slowly. Sakura noted to herself that the devil has awaken, so she should be in red alert. They were both silent, still recovering from the rather sudden confession that Syaoran made awhile ago.

"Not you." Syaoran said rather crossly, "What's with the reaction?"

Sakura bit her lip as she restrained herself from talking back.

"Thanks to you I have a broken foot and I'm not enjoying this vacation." He continued, "So, should I sue you?"

"Whatever makes you content to do." Sakura replied, "I'm here for a formal apology."

Sakura took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I know I was childish to break your foot because of a kiss. Considering you kissed millions of girls, I don't think you could understand fully where I'm coming from. I should have properly talk-"

"Wait a minute," Syaoran stopped her, "You mean you killed my foot to get revenge for a kiss?"

Sakura nodded.

"Are you kidding me?"

Syaoran, rather enraged, slowly headed towards her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "You're one of a kind. You're the stupidest woman I ever met. Kisses are nothing."

Sakura stared at his unreadable eyes that scared her to the bone. Yet what really hurt more were his words that didn't fail to ring through her ears. So, when he kissed her…he didn't feel anything? Why was she expecting…? Why? But of course, he did kiss women in a daily basis, slept with them even. But why did she even feel that it was different with her?

She was just another woman to him.

"I see." She whispered.

Syaoran hinted the tone of bitterness in her voice, snapping him back to reality.

"You…"

"What?"

"Take responsibility of my injury. Then I'll let it slide."

"How?" She asked.

"Be by my side till it heals."

* * *

That evening, Sakura Kinomoto stared herself at the mirror. Ever since she was kissed by Syaoran Li, it seemed like she lost her identity, and lost her mind. Why…why did she feel so hurt when he said those words? Why did it affect her so much?

"I wish he takes the responsibility of the kiss he stole too."

* * *

_Dear Blossom,_

_If you're in debt, I'm filing bankruptcy._

_Monopoly._

* * *

**つづける**


	9. Chapter 8 l Bento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wedding Planner's Assistant's Romance**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Pairing : S x S**

**Genre: Romance, AU**

**Summary: **The Wedding Planner's Romance Sequel. Sakura Kinomoto is a believer of pure and heartfelt romance. What will happen if she crosses paths with the heartthrob and famous player Syaoran Li? Will she be able to change his twisted point of view of love?

**Review Corner:**

mitsuko310 - It probably is painful. I never got stepped by a stiletto before, and I'm not planning to get murdered by one either. And yes, I'm glad their human side is showing!~

teenureen - Thank you! Updated just for you~

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura - Ah, that kiss proved itself quite powerful too don't you think?

LovEInsanity - I'm sorry bout the length! I wear 5 inch stilettos, and by judging the thinness of the heel itself, I could say it could hurt. Bad.

supertimmy08 - It gives me that squeamish feeling!

cupid17 - d^^b

.O 3 Cardcaptors - Thank you, please keep on supporting me!

Moonlight919; Aeriichan - I'm aiming for over flowing cuteness! I wish it stratifies you!

krazypig91 - Ahh, I think so to!

fearlessgurl101 - I just want to elbow him in the gut and give him the eye.

xXFireRoseXx - Sakura tends to keep her word! So she will, no matter how much she hates him.

neko-chiidesu - The possibilities are endless.

AngelEmCuti - Thank you! See you in the next chapter~

hpswst101 - Thanks! Monopoly could be whoever, his identity will be revealed in the later chapters.

purplemonster27 - So it seems~ Consider them pen pals for a long time, so they basically know each other very well. The ones written though are just messages they send that relate to the chapter.

smile4meeh - Thank you~ And I shall build my story in this new opened door!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS~**

**Authors Notes:** School is going to officially start soon! I'm writing a new chapter to celebrate my upcoming senior year!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 8 : Bento**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Monopoly,_

_How far could determination bring you?_

_Blossom._

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto found herself up and early the very next day in her kitchen. Even though she agreed she'll take responsibility of Li Syaoran's damaged foot by 'being by his side' (it was literally impossible because she still had the wedding shop fully in her hands since Tomoyo left), she found herself at a loss on what to do. Was she supposed to be a maid? Someone who does outside chores? She should have asked him what she was supposed to do specifically to avoid the present questions that troubled her mind.

And yes, the kitchen. Since she had no clue on what to do, she decided to prepare him a bento of some sort. At least, encourage him to eat healthy so he could heal quickly enough. While she did that, she also thought of the gentle butler and herself, thus pushing herself to wake up earlier than usual to make lunch for three of them.

While she molded rice to an onigiri shape, her thoughts wandered.

"Ah, it's been awhile." She commented, as she could feel her hand numbed by the heat of the rice she was molding. Ever since she immersed herself in her work, she didn't really have the time to cook or even use the kitchen. She then recalled the days when she and her brother Touya used to switch off cooking meals at home. Her father, now a full time archeologist, also cooked once in awhile. Sakura proved she is skillful in household chores, due to the intense training at home when she was younger and maybe it's also in the genes.

She giggled, recalling days when she and Touya used to corner Tomoyo with questions every time she visited. It dawned on her she haven't seen her brother since the wedding.

"I'm sure Nakuru-san is keeping him company," Sakura thought out loud as well.

After a couple of hours, Sakura grinned at her accomplishment. A four tire bento was made, made with assorted 'healthy' dishes. She stretched, as she checked the clock.

"I should get ready."

She has quite a day ahead of her.

* * *

Even though his foot is a total hassle when it came to his mobility, Syaoran Li can't take another day off. He's already off schedule since Wei managed to wedge off a whole day packed with meetings and appointments and fill it in on other days. He scowled as he looked at himself at the mirror. He looked so un-professional even though he was wearing an Armani suit. The cast was just too noticeable.

"Just staring at it pisses me off." He mumbled, as he efficiently fixed his tie.

Wei knocked and entered, serving a sandwich meal and tea.

"Breakfast is served."

Syaoran shook his head as he headed to his desk and grabbed his suitcase, "Just wrap it, we have a tight schedule."

Wei, knowing that his commands are unchangeable mostly when it's related to work, just bowed and complied.

Before heading out, Syaoran looked at himself at the mirror again, letting out a smirk. With a cast or not, it doesn't matter. Besides, he was Syaoran Li.

* * *

"I'll finalize all the location," Sakura grinned at the excited couple who were sat in front of her, "All the preparations are cleared, so overall, there is nothing to be worried about. Have a great wedding."

"Thank you!" They both replied in unison as they both stood up with a folder of information in their hands. Sakura stood and saw them off the door, and when they finally drove off the drive way the golden haired woman stretched as she glanced at the time.

"It's lunch already." She murmured as the thought of the bento and an image of Syaoran Li popped in her mind.

Then his smirk.

Then she felt like it was a bad idea. Besides, that bastard probably will be eating lunch in some posh restaurant somewhere downtown.

Then she remembered the weight of the responsibility she kept her word on.

She sighed.

There was really no escape to this, or else her guilt will eat her up. She made up her mind to be civil to the handsome but devilish Li Syaoran, and now she found herself being tested. Before she changed her mind, she quickly picked up her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"Whoa."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she stared at Valence IT's main headquarters in Tokyo. The building was huge. A skyscraper. Just like those buildings Touya blueprints for months and even years just to finalize. She held on her bento tightly as she walked with the mob of employees that were headed the same way as her.

She looked around, hoping she could spot him somehow, but no matter how hard she looked, it was no avail. Her last resort was to approach the information table that was situated in the middle of the vast ground floor, people still walking in and out, some in business groups and some with their cell phones.

"May I ask if Li Syaoran is here?" Sakura asked ever so politely.

The beautiful receptionist smiled, "Yes, he is."

"May I see him?"

No reply was given. Instead rude stares were directed towards her. Then she could hear the women in the table saying, "She's probably one of his partners."

Sakura clenched her fists, "So may I?"

"I believe he's still in a meeting at the moment. I'm not sure he's free any minute now."

"I just need to drop something." Sakura insisted, "And mind you, he's not my partner of any kind."

The woman gave her a disbelieving look.

Sakura sighed, "Never mind, can you give this to him?" She laid the bento in top of the counter. When she did, the stares and the whispers grew much louder.

Was he this popular? These receptionists were clearly jealous. Sakura can't believe her luck. She definitely never thought these kinds of mistreatments happen in real life, mostly when it's over a jerk who is a player.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll accept that. Mr. Li is a high class man, he wouldn't eat those kinds of things."

"But-"

"Please, take it off the counter." The receptionist pushed the container a little, causing it to tip…

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched her hard work shake in instability. Due to shock, her body failed to move no matter how much she screamed at herself to catch the falling item. She closed her eyes, preparing to hear a clash when it hits the floor.

Then for some reason, she heard a clash of metal down the tiled floor.

"I-idiot." A very familiar voice that brought chills to her spine spoke, and quickly she opened her eyes.

In front of her was Li Syaoran himself, his hands almost barely holding the container, yet luckily had it secured in his hold. There was cold sweat in his brow, his chocolate colored hair slightly ruffled his suit crinkled. In the floor was his crutch, the metal object that made the sound.

The woman in the counter apologized, including her manager who came out after looking at the commotion. But they were being ignored. Syaoran Li had his eyes fixed on one person alone, and it was towards Sakura Kinemoto, who was almost brought into tears.

"Stop looking like a fool and help me." Syaoran barked, "You only bring trouble don't you?"

"I-" Her lip quivered, though relief flooded into her, at least she found a familiar face, "Why did you just come now?"

Surprised by her sudden cry, Syaoran laid the bento back at the counter as he picked up the crutch and straighten himself up.

"Why are you blaming me? You're the one who suddenly called Wei who told me you'll be coming here. It's your fault that I have to halt the meeting so I could go down here and pick you up. And you're the reason of this broken foot; don't even start talking about how slow I am."

Sakura sighed, "I'm relieved. Even though your presence is annoying, it's comforting at the same time."

"You just have to insult me in every sentence you say huh? So what are you doing here? Why pop up and mess up my schedule?"

"Excuse me? I came here and made you a bento and this is how you say thank you?" Sakura's emerald eyes flared up.

"Oh this?" Syaoran eyed the container carefully, "Is it even edible? Are you trying to poison me?"  
"Why you…"

Syaoran backed up, thinking Sakura will explode in his other foot. Accidentally, he elbowed the container, and now both of them stared as it toppled down the container and down the floor.

Silence filled the building as the smell of food leaked in the air.

* * *

In the end, Sakura Kinomoto found herself sitting in a carpeted office in the highest floor of the building, eating the saved, left over bento portions that were scattered in the floor. Syaoran was silent as he stuffed his mouth with a sushi roll. Wei, also politely ate a piece in the bento.

The events after the food accident is as followed: Syaoran was quickly dropped in the floor, scavenging whatever he could save. Sakura was still speechless, as she watched her hard work flushed down the drain. Then she could still clearly hear his words, "Hey idiot, stop standing there. Save my lunch will you?"

Then Sakura found herself down in her knees with him, sorting out the food.

"You both created unnecessary commotion," Wei carefully scolded, "But thank goodness the people around you didn't think of it as a negative thing."

"I'm sorry." Sakura hiccuped, "I just-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Syaoran waved his hand, "You apologized enough. If you apologize again…"

"I just didn't get what you mean." Sakura said truthfully, "I mean, what is 'being by your side' mean? Do I just stand around you?"

Wei looked at Syaoran in interest. What did his young master talk about with Ms. Sakura that one day?

Syaoran's cheeks flushed noticing the attention of both Wei and Sakura on him, "I never thought about it."

"Exactly, that's why I just made a bento." Sakura explained, "I never thought it'd be this difficult just to hand over lunch to you. Do you like it at the very least?"

"Yeah. It's good."

Sakura smiled genuinely, "Thanks."

Syaoran felt his heart stop in that very second when she did that. He quickly looked down.

"You okay?" Sakura asked.

"I thought about it." Syaoran cleared his throat as he ran his hand through his hair, "Continue to make me bento."

"Eh?"

"And eat dinner with us too." Wei suggested, "It's only proper to thank you for your work."

Sakura shook her head, "No it's not necessary. I mean, I stepped on Li's foot and…"

"I insist too." Syaoran piped up, "And call me Syaoran. It sounds silly."

Sakura hesitated as she nodded slowly.

"And give me your number, next time call me directly," Syaoran flipped his phone open as she did the same thing. It took seconds till her number was registered to his and vice versa.

"You're really popular aren't you?" Sakura whispered.

"What the heck are you talking about now? Of course I am."

"I mean, when I was asking if I could see you, those women in the reception were just…vicious."

Wei burst out in a warm chuckle, "Ah. Master Li isn't only revered but also well loved. Mostly by women."

"I know that," Sakura said rather flatly.

"Hey!" Syaoran snapped, "Excuse me? It's not only that!"

Then a knock came from the door.

"I'll take it." Li stood up as he took the door to himself. Sakura and Wei watched him as he opened the door, a slightly flushed female worker handed him a couple of documents. Then Sakura noticed it. Syaoran Li wasn't that evil as she thought.

While he was conversing with the worker, Sakura studied his clear authoritative figure, yet something in it was also kind and gentle. She was reminded of Eriol Hiiragizawa, though they were complete opposites, they both had the same effect on people.

"You see it?" Wei asked.

Sakura nodded.

"He wasn't always that way," Wei explained, "He used to be someone you can't work with. When he met Master Eriol he changed gradually. Master Li started noticing the needs of his employees more, and being more open and communicate with them."

"I see. Eriol had a good effect in his life."

"And you will too." Wei said rather convincingly, "Ms. Sakura, please help him grow out of womanizing ways."

"Why me?" Sakura asked.

"You're the first woman I ever seen him so comfortable with. I'm sure he trusts you somehow."

"But I-"

"Will you?"

Sakura bit her lip as she watched as Syaoran slowly headed towards them again. She recalled that time in the wedding: when he handed her his handkerchief, and when he danced with her, and when he kissed her too.

It was gentle.

Sakura was convinced that his entire hard and cocky attitude was just some kind of mask on the real Syaoran Li. She knew that he's hurting himself, but does he even know that he is? Syaoran deserves better than just sleeping around with random women.

"Yeah." Sakura said firmly.

"Yeah what?" Syaoran asked, "You're really weird."

"Call me weird, but I made up my mind."  
"Made up your mind?"

"I'll make you quit your womanizing ways."

* * *

_Dear Blossom,_

_I wonder. I shall see._

_Monopoly._

* * *

**つづける**


End file.
